<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid's Piercing Arrow by fi3fi3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061871">Cupid's Piercing Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi3fi3/pseuds/fi3fi3'>fi3fi3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elf with an Earring [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ear Piercing, Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess..., M/M, Marriage Proposal, Needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi3fi3/pseuds/fi3fi3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie proposes to his boyfriend by getting him a different kind of ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elf with an Earring [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupid's Piercing Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third part of the Elf with an Earring series, but can be read standalone. </p>
<p>I'm not qualified to write about piercings with any sort of authority. Don't try this at home kids!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie Rotten loved grand dramatic gestures. That was kind of his whole thing; making an elaborate plan, showing off and all for one very special elf. But he'd found that when it came to something important… something like this, he needed the safety and privacy of his own underground lair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie patted his pocket nervously, just checking that the little box was still there. Sportacus would be here any minute. Robbie wished he'd hurry up already, the wait was killing him. He raised a hand to smooth over the pompadour he'd spent a good hour perfecting that morning, only to run over to the mirror in panic to check he hadn't dislodged anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still perfect, phew!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the hatch opening startled Robbie away from his own reflection and he turned just in time to see a familiar blue figure land perfectly in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Robbie! It's exactly midday, just like you told me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus plucked the hat from his head, revealing the familiar blond curls and pointed ears, and frisbeed it onto the hat stand Robbie had reluctantly agreed to place by the entrance. Whilst it definitely detracted from his villain aesthetic, Robbie had to admit that Sportacus had had a point when he'd said that it was a necessary addition, should Robbie be serious about the 'no hats indoors' rule. Whilst Robbie was pretty sure he'd been joking when he'd first insisted upon the loss of the hat, he certainly wasn't going to rescind a statement that improved the view so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus shook out his hair and bounced over to his boyfriend, greeting him with a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What will you have me do now I'm here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another day Robbie might well have picked up on the flirty tone to Sportacus's question, knowing how utterly insatiable his boyfriend was, but today he had other things on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… urr.. wanted to ask you something.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus cocked his head to the side. "Sure thing Robbie, you can ask me anything!" He smiled encouragingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie took a deep breath. It was now or never. Just do it, he thought to himself, you're a Rotten! He dropped down on one knee, taking the little box from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up into the elf's deep blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sportacus. My most amazing, kind, gorgeous hero. Will you do this handsome, genius villain the honour of accepting his hand in marriage?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus blinked, his eyes starting to glisten with moisture as he realised what was happening. He knelt down and pulled Robbie into a breathtaking kiss, breaking only when he could contain the excitement no longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of COURSE I will Robbie!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus launched from the floor into an eye watering series of spinning flips. Robbie raised himself back up to standing on slightly shaky legs before he was scooped up by a strong pair of arms and twirled around with glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey! I haven't finished yet. Put me down!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus grinned apologetically, returning his boyfriend to the ground. Robbie fumbled with the little box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got you this… It's not exactly traditional… but I thought you might not want a ring just yet.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie opened the box and handed it to Sportacus. Inside, the elf could see a small golden stud. Inlaid into the golden ball at one end was a glistening gemstone in a deep, rich purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's an earring!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie swallowed nervously. "Do you like it? You don't have to wear it if you don't want to…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus cut him off, "Oh Robbie, I LOVE it! I want to wear it everyday!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?" Robbie exclaimed in relief, he didn't know why he'd got himself so worked up about this whole proposal thing when of course it all turned out perfectly, "I can help you change them over!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured to the simple ring in the elf's left ear excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus paused, reaching up to touch at the silver. "Maybe…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie's heart summersalted in his chest but Sportacus continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'd rather make it an addition. You could help me with that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie's brain took a couple of moments to process what Sportacus had said. "Do you mean, you want me to pierce your ear for your new engagement earring that I gave you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus wrapped his arms tightly around Robbie's waist in an affectionate hug. "Yes exactly! Would you do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate to mention it Sportasafety but I'm not exactly qualified…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's ok!" Sportacus stepped back and began looking around, as if searching for something. "Neither was I when I did this one! You got a needle down here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie gasped, "You mean you just… POKED that one in.. YOURSELF!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus shrugged in a way Robbie interpreted to mean 'elves will be elves' and resumed his search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, WAIT!" Robbie's shout caused Sportacus to pause, "if we're going to do this we're going to do this properly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie marched over to the phone and dialled the number for the Villainous Supplies monthly catalogue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello? Yes, this is Robbie Rotten! I need a sterile ear piercing Do It Yourself at home kit, to be delivered RIGHT NOW…. No I don't need the accompanying disguise….mind your own business!... Charge it to my account. Yes… goodbye."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie put the phone down. Sportacus opened his mouth questioningly but Robbie put a finger up, gesturing for him to wait.<br/></span>
  <span>Before Sportacus could articulate anything further, a parcel fell from above, landing on the big fluffy armchair. Robbie walked over to collect it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tore open the parcel and searched through the contents efficiently. "Sterile needle, gloves, cleaning solution…. Yes I think we have everything we need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie leafed through the accompanying instruction leaflet whilst Sportacus bounced on the balls of his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that seems straightforward enough. You sure about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus nodded enthusiastically, jumping over and pulling his boyfriend into a big kiss. Robbie shivered with pleasure, this elf would be the death of him. He broke the kiss reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which ear do you want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus considered, "Same one as before, just below the ring."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do that." Robbie indicated the fluffy armchair, "Sit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus perched on the edge of the chair, bouncing his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sit STILL Sportanerves! I don't want to hurt you by accident!" Robbie's snapped, then winced. That had come out harsher than he intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus pulled him down into a reassuring kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't damage me Robbie. You'll do great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie thought it was a bit silly, that Sportassurance should be the one comforting him when he was the one holding the needle - so to speak. But then again, doesn't that just sum up our relationship he thought ruefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then let's do this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie tore into the packet containing a sterile wipe and draped it over Sportacus's ear, massaging with his fingers into every nook and cranny of pointed shell.<br/></span>
  <span>Sportacus moaned and closed his eyes. That's right! Elf ears were stupidly sensitive!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ur.. Sportacus? Isn't this going to hurt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus breathed his reply through the moans, "Yeah… but it'll be…. Worth it.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok." Robbie stopped his ministrations, chucking the wipe into the bin behind his chair. "Where's the earring?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus held up the little box he was still clutching, and handed it to Robbie. Robbie plucked the little jewelled bar from the box and wiped it down with another sterile wipe. The purple gem glistened against the gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie felt emotions rising up into his throat. "You're going to… be… mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forever Robbie." Sportacus smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie put the bar back into the box and composed himself. This was it. A very peculiar proposal, but one that worked for them. He opened the packet containing the needle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" Sportacus nodded, "ok, sit completely still…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lined up the needle… and pushed through. There was a sharp intake of breath from the elf but he didn't move. Robbie could see his hands fisting into the orange fluff.<br/></span>
  <span>Robbie quickly threaded the bar through the new hole and secured the ball on the end, locking the earring into place. He cleaned the area with another wipe, Sportacus gave a very small, high pitched whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There, all done!" Robbie shut all the bits and bobs back into the mail order piercing kit and kicked it away, he would dispose of it properly later. He regarded his fiancee in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus was breathing slightly heavily, but there was a huge smile on his face. Robbie clapped his hands and a mirror fell from the ceiling. Sportacus jumped up and raced over to it. He stared into the mirror in wonder. Robbie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his head on his shoulder - the other shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm yours Robbie! It's beautiful." Sportacus's voice was soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're beautiful." Robbie pressed a kiss into his fiance's neck. "Does it hurt a lot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus nodded, there was a hint of strain in his voice. "There's a reason elves don't generally pierce their ears. My mother would be furious if she knew… please, just don't touch that ear for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Course I won't Sportapunk." Robbie detached himself from the elf and headed over to his workbench, where he retrieved the basket he'd hidden earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready for the engagement celebrations to continue? I thought we could go for a picnic in the woods."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds very romantic Robbie! Just so long as we're alone… I don't think I'm ready to put my hat back on just yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie gasped. He hadn't even thought! He knew how strongly Sportacus felt about keeping his elf ears hidden from the townsfolk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't panic Robbie, I've managed before I will manage again. I asked for this. Also it gives me a great excuse to spend as much time here with you as possible!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus closed the gap between them and hugged the taller man round his middle. He looked up with a big, dopey, doe-eyed expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you Robbie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie buried his fingers into Sportacus's golden locks, careful to avoid the pink ear tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, Sportafiance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>